Côte d'Azur
|type = Temporary Street Circuit |games = Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 |laprecord = 1:14.439 (Michael Schumacher, Ferrari F2004) }} Côte d'Azur is a circuit from the Gran Turismo series, based on the legendary Monaco Formula One street circuit in Monte Carlo. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 3 and also featured in Gran Turismo 4 and Gran Turismo 5. It is one of the most difficult tracks in the series, requiring constant concentration and high skill to perform well on. Circuit History Côte d'Azur is a temporary street circuit which has been used since 1929 and has played host to the Formula One Monaco Grand Prix since 1950. It has been ever present in the Formula One World Championship every year since 1955. The circuit was founded by Anthony Noghès, president of the Monegasque Car Club, whose idea was to bring the glamour of motor racing to the narrow streets of Monaco. The final corner of the current circuit is named in his honour. Very little has been changed at the Monaco street circuit since its 1929 inception, perhaps the most significant changes being the redesign of the Piscine (swimming pool) complex which was overhauled in 1973 to allow room for the pit areas. The only other change of note is to Saint Devote, the first corner, which was tightened in 1976. Current Circuit The lap starts with a short sprint up to the tight Saint Devote corner. This is a nearly 90 degree right-hand bend usually taken in first or second gear. This corner has seen many first lap accidents, although these are less common since the removal of the mini roundabout on the apex of the corner before the 2003 event, making the entrance to the corner wider (In Gran Turismo, this corner is protected by barriers on the inside apex, however in reality it is an open corner containing the pit-lane exit). The cars then head uphill, before changing down for the long left-hander at Massenet. Out of Massenet, the cars drive past the famous casino before quickly reaching the aptly named Casino Square. The cars snake down the next short straight, avoiding an enormous bump on the left of the track, a reminder of the unique nature of the circuit. This leads to the tight Mirabeau corner, which is followed by a short downhill burst to the even tighter Grand Hotel hairpin (formerly known as both Station Hairpin and Loews Hairpin; hairpin carries name of hotel). It is a corner which has been used for many overtaking manoeuvres in the past. However it would be almost physically impossible for two modern cars to go round side by side, as the drivers must use full steering lock to get around. It is so tight that many Formula 1 teams must redesign their steering and suspension specifically to negotiate this corner. After the hairpin, the cars head downhill again to a double right-hander called Portier before heading into the famous tunnel. As well as the change of light making visibility poor, a car can lose up to 30% of its downforce due to the unique aerodynamic properties of the tunnel. Out of the tunnel, the cars have to brake hard for a tight left-right chicane. This has been the scene of several large accidents in F1, including that of Karl Wendlinger in 1994, and Jenson Button in 2003. The chicane is probably the only place on the circuit where overtaking can be attempted. In the game, the inside apex of the chicane is walled to avoid short-cutting. There is a short straight to Tabac, a tight fourth gear corner which is taken at about 195 km/h (120 mph). Accelerating up to 225 km/h (140 mph), the cars reach Piscine, a fast left-right followed by a slower right-left chicane which takes the cars past the swimming pool that gave its name to the corner. Following Piscine, there is a short straight followed by heavy braking for a quick left which is immediately followed by the tight 180 degree right-hander called La Rascasse. This is another corner which requires full steering lock. The Rascasse takes the cars into a short, adversely-cambered, straight that precedes the final corner, Virage Antony Noghes. Named after the organiser of the first Monaco Grand Prix, the corner is a tight right-hander which brings the cars back onto the start-finish straight, and across the line to start a new lap. Circuit in Gran Turismo The Côte d'Azur circuit, which first appeared in Gran Turismo 3, is a slightly adapted version of the Circuit de Monaco. The changes made to Turns 1 (Saint Devote) and 10/11 (La Nouvelle Chicane) are designed to prevent the player from cutting corners . The circuit also lacks the large 'bump' between Casino and Mirabeau which is a major feature of the real circuit. The wall blocking the inside of La Nouvelle Chicane has been moved back slightly in GT5, in order to make the corner slightly easier. List of Events Gran Turismo 3 Beginner League *Tourist Trophy *New Beetle Cup Amateur League *European Championship *Altezza Race *Honda Type-R Meeting Professional League *Gran Turismo World Championship *FF Challenge *Spider and Roadster *All Japan GT Championship *Lotus Elise Trophy *Clio Trophy *Dream Car Championship Endurance League *Mistral License Tests *License Test S-8 Gran Turismo 4 *Driving Missions 3 and 15 *World Classic Car Series *Dream Car Championship *Formula GT World Championship *Premium Sports Lounge *Pan Euro Championship *La Festa Italiano *Tous France Championnat *1000 miles! *Citroen 2HP - 2CV Classics *Peugeot 206 Cup *Renault Megane Cup Côte d'Azur is unlocked on Day 183 of Gran Turismo mode. Category:GT3 Circuits Category:GT4 Circuits Category:Real World Circuits Category:Street Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)